El baile de Navidad
by potterheadpride
Summary: ¿Y si Ron y Hermione hubieran ido juntos al baile de Navidad? Contiene Hanny, poco pero algo tiene.
1. 1 La invitación

**Para empezar, quiero dejar claro un par de cosas: **

**-Primero: Para que esto funcione y no te sientas raro/rara leyendo este pequeño fic de dos capítulos, tienes que olvidarte de que Krum existe. Haber tiene que existir sí o sí porque si no esto no tendría sentido, pero me refiero a que olvides todo lo de Vicky/Herms en el baile de Navidad, porque nuestro Ronald viene dispuesto a cambiarlo todo C: **

-**Segundo: No tengo nada en contra de Viktor Krum, es más, aunque sea Romione nunca me ha caído mal. Ron maduró gracias a él. **

**Y bueno, habiendo dicho esto, os dejo ya tranquilos que lo leáis. **

_**Aclaro: **Todo lo que podáis reconocer no me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran J.K. Rowling y los derechos le pertenecen a ella._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno: La invitación<strong>

Cuando Dumbledore anunció a los alumnos que habría un baile en Navidad, lo primero que pensó Ron Weasley fue: _No voy._

A Ron no le gustaba bailar, y muchos menos bailar agarrado de una chica. No le hacía gracia en absoluto, aunque en realidad sí quería ir… Pero para bailar agarrado a ella. Y como no, ella era Hermione Granger, la chica que había conocido el primer año en el Expreso de Hogwarts, de camino al castillo.

Ron estaba cambiando. Ya cursaba su cuarto año en Hogwarts y había dejado de ser un niño. Estaba casi más alto que sus hermanos, sus brazos eran más fuertes ahora, al igual que su abdomen, que ya empezaba a estar duro a causa del ejercicio que había estado haciendo en verano. Había madurado, o más bien estaba en proceso. Ya no se enfadaba tanto por las típicas tonterías, y se había dado cuenta de que por primera vez en la vida, las chicas le llamaban la atención.

Hermione también estaba cambiando. A diferencia de Ron, ella ya hacía tiempo que había madurado y era muy responsable y aplicada, sacando siempre muy buenas notas, dejándola como primera estudiante del curso. Su cuerpo también estaba cambiando. Sus curvas se empezaban a formar y le estaban creciendo los pechos, cosa que la avergonzaba un poco al principio pero que al final se dio cuenta de que era algo natural por lo que todas las mujeres pasaban, y dejó de preocuparse.

Con la celebración ese año de El Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts, a Ron le preocupó que Hermione conociera a algún chico. Y cuando vio que Viktor Krum entraba en el Gran Comedor, sus temores le atacaron como cuchillos afilados: ¿Y si Viktor Krum quería ir a por Hermione? Él era un jugador de Quidditch rico y famoso, Hermione nunca rechazaría la oportunidad de salir con él. Ni ella ni ninguna otra chica... Pero había muchas chicas en Hogwarts, y más ese año. Así que Ron dejó de preocuparse por eso y dejar para más adelante lo de invitar a Hermione al baile, porque no sabía cómo, pero la invitaría.

Los días iban pasando y Ron iba vigilando a todo chico que se acercara a Hermione, ya que no quería perder la oportunidad de ir con ella al baile.

Pasaba el día allá donde estaba Hermione: si estaba en la biblioteca, él iba con ella a la biblioteca. Si estaba en la sala común, él iba con ella a la sala común. Era así, siempre. Incluso cuando se enfadaban él iba a donde ella estuviera, aunque a una distancia prudente, ya que si no Hermione podía pensar que la espiaba y eso solo le traería más problemas.

Había estado mucho en la biblioteca con Hermione, y se había dado cuenta de que Krum se pasaba allí mucho tiempo. Le parecía raro, ya que era un chico con mucho cuerpo pero poco cerebro y no sospechó de él hasta que, un día se percató de que también estaba allá donde iba Hermione, ya fueran los jardines o el Gran Comedor.

Una tarde, estando con Hermione en los jardines, ya que Harry y él estaban peleados, se ofreció a ir a la sala común a coger zumo de calabaza que tenía arriba. No se había dado cuenta de que ese día, Krum también estaba allí, porque si lo hubiera sabido seguro que no hubiera ido a coger el zumo…

Cuando bajó a los jardines lo vio: Viktor Krum estaba junto a Hermione, hablándole como si nada. Realmente, eso le molestó mucho, ya que tiró el zumo al suelo indignado. Se acercó más a ellos, pero se lo pensó dos veces: no quería que notaran que estaba celoso, pero tenía que hacer algo para que Krum no se le adelantara, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que eso era lo que quería hacer.

-Oh, hola –les saludó, fingiendo que sentía sorpresa ante la presencia de Krum.

-¡Ron! –Hermione le sonrió.- Viktor estaba hablándome de Quidditch. Dice que nos vio en los Mundiales.

_Pero bueno, esto ya es el colmo. Desaparezco cinco minutos y ya me quieren quitar a mi chica. _Los pensamientos de incertidumbre le asaltaban. _¿Y si le prefiera a él? ¿Y si ya se lo ha pedido y ella le ha dicho que sí? _Definitivamente, ese último pensamiento le hizo enloquecer.

-¿De veras nos viste, con la multitud que había en el estadio? Bueno, nosotros también te vimos –rió para quitarle hierro al asunto y los otros dos no parecieron notar nada raro en su comportamiento.

-Bueno, no os molesto más. Karkarov quería verme. Hasta pronto –se despidió sonriéndoles.

_Hasta nunca_, pensó Ron.

Esperó un poco a que se alejara y estalló:

-¿Qué hacías hablando con él?

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso estás celoso?

-¿Celoso, yo? Por favor, es la mayor estupidez que has podido decir en todo el curso –replicó Ron, aunque sabía muy bien que no era una estupidez.

-Entonces no entiendo por qué te pones así, sólo estábamos hablando, nada más.

Ron comprendió rápidamente que si seguía así iban a acabar peleándose, y no quería eso. Después de todo lo que tenía ahora con Hermione, que su relación parecía estar más fuerte que en otras ocasiones, ya que llevaban semanas sin discutir, no le apetecía estropearlo.

Hermione parecía estar a punto de llorar. Había dejado sus libros a un lado y procuraba que Ron no le viera el rostro, evitando su mirada.

-Hermione… -la voz del pelirrojo era suave.

-¿Por qué siempre lo estropeas todo, Ronald?

Ronald… Estaba de veras enfadada.

-Yo… Hermione, lo siento. No quería ponerme así. Yo sólo quiero… -_ir al baile de Navidad contigo, _pensó él- Protegerte.

Pero a pesar de todo también quería protegerla, no se fiaba ni un pelo de Krum.

-¡No soy una niña, se cuidarme sola! Y más vale que dejes tus tonterías a un lado y madures de una vez porque si no nunca…

Ron había interrumpido a la chica cubriendo su boca con sus manos, y ella se quedó visiblemente sorprendida por su actitud.

-Ven conmigo al baile de Navidad.

No era una pregunta, aunque tampoco hacía falta porque Hermione le hubiera dicho que sí de todas formas.

-Sé que soy un inmaduro, un cabezón, un patoso y todo lo que me quieras llamar. Pero me gustaría que fueras mi pareja en el baile. Y lo digo de verdad.

Hermione nunca supo por qué hizo eso, pero le abrazó fuertemente y le susurró en el oído:

-Encantada de ir contigo al baile de Navidad.

Ron sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿que os parece? Ajá, para eso están las reviews, para que me dejéis lo que pensáis. La semana que viene publicaré el segundo y último capítulo, lo iré publicando en páginas de Facebook y Twitter, pero id atentos por si a caso. <strong>


	2. 2 El baile

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Hoy hace una semana que empecé el minific, por lo tanto hoy tenía que subir el final. No sé que tal está, la verdad. No es mi día. Dan Radcliffe va a venir a España, pero a Madrid... Y yo no puedo ir a Madrid, por lo que me he deprimido completamente. Pero bueno, dejando mis penas a un lado, comento unas cuantas cosas: **

**-Primero, este capítulo tiene Hanny. No es muy extenso, lo sé. Pero quise centrarme más en Ron y Hermione. Y ahora es donde entráis vosotros, mis queridos lectores: depende de la crítica que tenga esto me planteo continuar, por decirlo de alguna manera, el Hanny que he empezado aquí. **

** -Segundo, quiero opiniones. Y si queréis algún oneshot de quien sea, me lo dejais en un review y yo hago lo que pueda, cuando lo tenga lo publico y me decís a ver que tal.**

**-Tercero y último: espero de verdad que os guste. Para los que estais siguiendo el longfic 'Australia' ( .net/s/7707372/1/Australia ) que sepáis que he de subir el capítulo cuatro esta semana, como muy tarde el día 19. Iré publicando por Twitter y paginas de Facebook cuando lo haya subido. **

* * *

><p>Los días próximos al baile de Navidad pasaron rápidos. En el castillo no había otro tema de conversación que no fuera ese, las túnicas de gala que llevaría la gente y quien iría con quien, algo que tría a todo el mundo de los nervios. La mayoría de las chicas se pasaban el día preguntándose con quien iría Viktor Krum, y los chicos se preguntaban con quien iría Fleur. Unas preguntas que en pocos días tendrían respuestas.<p>

Ron y Harry habían hecho las paces y volvían a hablarse, arrepentidos todavía por ese tonto comportamiento que habían tenido tanto el uno como el otro. Y como volvían a hablarse, Harry decidió dar un paso que llevaba tiempo queriendo dar:

-¿Ron?

-¿Sí? –preguntó el otro a modo de contestación.

-Tengo… He de decirte algo…

Harry estaba nervioso. Un chorro de sudor caía por su frente, el cuello de la túnica le apretaba de golpe. Enrojecía y miraba a todos lados, inquieto.

-Harry, por favor. No te hagas de rogar.

-Está bien… Mmm… Verás, yo la otra noche… Bueno, no podía dormir y bajé a la sala común –Harry parecía un mentiroso ocultando una gran verdad-. Ginny estaba ahí y hablamos durante horas, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

Ron no parecía muy interesado en lo que su amigo le contaba, no encontraba sentido a su nerviosismo.

-Y hablamos del baile –prosiguió Harry-. Y… Bueno, le pregunté si quería ir conmigo y me dijo que sí.

En ese momento, Ron se interesó por la conversación. Se puso en pie, derramando todo el bote de tinta y manchando el pergamino en el que estaba escrito su trabajo de Pociones. Ni siquiera lo lamentó. Se acercó a Harry, con cara de pocos amigos. Más bien con esa cara que pone Malfoy cuando sus planes para fastidiar a Harry salen mal.

-¿QUÉ VAS A IR CON MI HERMANA AL BAILE DE NAVIDAD? –le gritó.

Todos los Gryffindor que se hallaban en la sala común se giraron hacia ellos. Ginny, que también estaba allí, se percató de lo que sucedía y se acercó a ellos para intentar calmar a su hermano.

-Ron, déjalo. No tienes que ponerte así.

Ron la miró y se alejó de ellos, enfadado. Él sabía que Ginny había estado enamorada de Harry desde la primera vez que lo vio en la Madriguera, y no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de que fueran juntos. Sabía que Harry era un buen tipo, no haría daño nunca a su hermana pero… No era justo. Había decidido pedírselo a ella porque Cho iba a ir con otra persona. La utilizaba de segunda opción, no la quería del modo en el que ella sí lo hacía.

Al final, dejó de darle vueltas al tema y subió a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan torpe: cuando Harry le había dado la noticia, el bote de tinta se había derramado sobre su trabajo de Pociones, que estaba casi terminado. Ahora tendría que repetir el trabajo si no quería que Snape le castigara durante un mes, como mínimo. Pero también dejó de darle vueltas a ese tema. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormido.

Toc, toc, toc. El ruido que produjo alguien llamando a la puerta le despertó sobresaltado. No sabía cuánto rato llevaba durmiendo, aunque dedujo que no puedo haber sido mucho, ya que cuando subió todo el mundo estaba en la sala común, habiendo ya cenado, y en el momento en el que despertó aun no había nadie.

Toc, toc, toc. Volvieron a llamar, pero Ron no se molestó en contestar. Supuso que sería Harry, que querría hablar con él sobre lo de la invitación que le había hecho a su hermana de ir juntos al baile, así que volvió a estirarse en la cama, dispuesto a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

-Ronald Weasley, ¿por qué demonios no me abrías la puerta? –le cuestionó Hermione que, al ver que Ron no pensaba abrir había entrado sin su permiso.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Eso era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Ron. No se le había ocurrido pensar en que sería ella.

-Creía que eras Harry… -se sinceró.

Hermione le miró con ternura. El pelirrojo estaba despeinado, con las marcas de las sabanas en su cara, y aun con aspecto de dormido.

-Te traigo tu trabajo –dijo tendiéndole el rollo de pergamino que había dejado en la sala común cuando había discutido con Harry.

Ron lo cogió y lo observó, sorprendido. La gran mancha de tinta que había antes había desaparecido.

-¿Cómo demonios…?

-¿De veras tú eres un mago?

Los dos rieron.

-No le des más vueltas a lo de Harry, él sabe lo que hace y no le hará daño a Ginny.

-Pero ella se puede ilusionar…

Hermione le observó. En eso Ron tenía razón. Lo cierto es que nadie sabía la verdadera razón por la que Harry había decidido invitar a Ginny, todos creían que era por el simple hecho de no ir solo, ya que había sido rechazado por Cho.

-No le des más vueltas –le dijo para dar el tema por zanjado-. ¿Bajas o sigues durmiendo?

Ron le sonrió.

-Bajo contigo.

Y así, los dos volvieron a la sala común donde estaban todos los demás alumnos de Gryffindor.

Había llegado. Por fin. El día del baile de Navidad.

Los alumnos no madrugaron mucho, al fin y al cabo estaban de vacaciones y merecían dormir unas horas más. Al despertar, la euforia empezó a correr por sus venas, y las dudas que tenían hacía semanas volvieron a surgir de las bocas de cientos de adolescentes.

-¿Con quien irá?

-¿Qué se piensa poner?

-Apuesto a que va sola…

Bla, bla, bla… Miles de chismes surgieron ese día.

Muchas de las chicas empezaron a arreglarse después de desayunar, pero Hermione no era una de esas chicas, puesto que al acabar el desayuno salió con Harry y Ron a dar una vuelta por los jardines del colegio.

-Esto me supera –les dijo a los dos chicos mientras caminaban.

-¿El qué? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Harry.

-Las chicas de mi habitación… Son tan pesadas… Llevan toda la noche hablando del vestido que llevaran hoy y de lo que se van a hacer en el pelo. No me han dejado dormir.

Ron y Harry rieron.

-¡A mí no me hace gracia! –le dijo Hermione, indignada.

-Venga Hermione, no te enfades –le pidió Ron.

-Anda, déjame. Voy a arreglarme yo también.

Y se fue, haciéndoles creer que estaba enfadada.

Ron y Harry estaban en su habitación, junto con Dean, Seamus y Neville, listos para bajar a la sala común, que se iba llenando poco a poco de estudiantes de Gryffindor deseosos por que empezara el baile.

Harry llevaba una elegante túnica de gala, al contrario de Ron, que aunque llevaba una que había sido elegante algún tiempo atrás, pero en ese momento estaba anticuada.

Al pelirrojo le daba vergüenza ir con esa túnica. No paraba de pensar en lo que diría la gente y sobre todo en lo que diría Hermione. ¿Y si al verlo se avergonzaba de él y no quería ser su pareja? ¿Y se le dejaba tirado y se iba a bailar con Krum? Esas preguntas no paraban de atormentarle.

Harry había ido a buscar a Ginny, y Ron estaba esperándoles sentado en una de las butacas de la sala común, con Fred y George a su lado.

-Ronald, no tengas miedo. Seguro que todo sale bien –le intentó animar Fred, que se por una vez en su vida no hacía broma.

-Sí, si tampoco llevas una túnica tan fea… -soltó George.

Fred, que había intentado animarlo, no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas con su hermano gemelo. Se levantaron y se alejaron de Ron, temiendo que este se les encarara. Ron enfadado era mucho Ron.

Hermione se sentía en ese momento la persona más nerviosa del mundo. Se había pasado bastante rato arreglándose, consiguiendo un pelo liso con algunos tirabuzones. Ya no estaba enmarañado. El vestido era muy elegante, idóneo para la ocasión. Tenía escote, aunque no muy pronunciado, pero hacía resaltar sus pechos.

Se miró al espejo por última vez y salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras despacio. Tenía muchas ganas de verle, de creer que era cierto eso de que iba a ir con él al baile… Pero a la vez le daba miedo, miedo terrible. ¿Y sí al verla Ron decidía que quería ir con otra? ¿Y si la dejaba tirada? Despejó rápidamente su mente de esas ideas que sólo la harían ponerse más nerviosa y al fin acabó de bajar las escaleras.

Al principio, Ron no se había percatado de que Hermione estaba asomando la cabeza por las escaleras, pero ella ya le había localizado y sonreía como una boba con tan solo verle.

Decidió acercarse, y fue en ese momento cuando Ron la vio, totalmente arreglada, sin el pelo enmarañado que en realidad amaba, con ese elegante vestido que resaltaba sus pechos… El pelirrojo apartó la vista rápidamente de su escote.

-Estás muy guapa –le afirmo el chico cuando Hermione llego a su lado, dispuesta a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos enrojecieron por la vergüenza. Era una experiencia nueva para ellos y no se sentían muy cómodos, pero todo era cuestión de tiempo. La noche es joven, como se suele decir. Y Ron y Hermione tenían toda la noche por delante.

-Gracias –le dijo ella y ahora sí, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Aun que Ron llevaba una túnica vieja y heredada, a Hermione le parecía la persona más bella que había sobre la faz de la tierra. Ella le encontraba adorable, con su cara de enfurruñado y su pajarita atada al cuello.

-Bueno, mi túnica no es muy bonita, que se diga… -empezó a decir él, como disculpándose.

-A mí me gusta –sentenció Hermione-. Te hace más adorable.

_Mierda, ¿por qué he dicho eso?_, se preguntaba todo el rato Hermione.

-¿Bajamos? –le dijo el pelirrojo a la chica, ofreciéndole su brazo para que se agarrara a él.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se aferró a su brazo y le sonrió.

Esa noche, los alumnos no ansiaban la cena con la desesperación de los días de clase, lo que hacía significar que se había acabado el día.

Esa noche estaban todos ansiosos porque la comida desapareciera de sus platos y por fin pudiera empezar el baile.

Harry Potter se había sentado en una mesa con Ginny. En teoría, él le había pedido ir con ella porque no podía ir solo, puesto que era uno de los campeones del torneo y tenía que inaugurar el baile. Pero para ser sinceros, Harry había sentido algo cuando había estado hablando con ella en la sala común a altas horas de la madrugada, y no era lo que siempre sentía por Ginny. Era algo nuevo, diferente. Era como una atracción.

La miró a los ojos. Ginny iba muy guapa esa noche. Llevaba un ceñido vestido negro que resaltaba mucho con su cabello, puesto que era rojo como el fuego y la combinación de los dos colores le aportaban un aire femenino, salvaje. Harry movió la cabeza: no podía pensar así de Ginny, era la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Después de la cena, llegó el momento de bailar. Y Harry y Ginny inauguraron el baile junto a los demás campeones y sus parejas.

Mientras bailaban, Harry se fijó en Cho. Iba muy guapa esa noche, pero lo cierto es que ya no le importaba nada como vestía y como dejaba de vestir Cho. Bailando abrazado a Ginny se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él nunca había amado a Cho, sólo era la atracción de la chica lo que le hacía creer que estaba enamorado. Pero Ginny… Ginny era otro mundo. Nunca había estado enamorado, y nunca supo como averiguó que realmente la amaba, pero lo cierto es que lo averiguó. Mirándola a los ojos, susurrando su nombre de modo que solo lo oyera ella, le confesó lo que llevaba todo el baile pensado:

-No sé cómo he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin saber que te amaba.

Había llegado la prueba de fuego: bailar pegado junto a Hermione. Era algo incomodo al principio, más que nada por lo que ella pudiera pensar que por otra cosa. Pero cuando llevaban unos minutos se fue relajando. Su cuerpo estaba tranquilo, rodeado por ella. Era una sensación que se alegraba de haber vivido.

Entonces comprendió que había sido un bobo al desperdiciar tanto el tiempo, se arrepintió de las discusiones… Pero pensó en que tenían su lado positivo: las reconciliaciones. A Ron le gustaba discutir con Hermione para después reconciliarse, porque se abrazaban, diciéndose que lo sentían… Los dos.

-Siento haberte hecho sufrir alguna vez.

Lo que Ron acababa de decir era una profunda confesión. Lo pensaba, lo pensaba siempre que discutían y veía lágrimas derramándose por sus ojos… Por culpa suya.

Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-No pasa nada, yo tampoco soy perfecta… Y siento que por mi culpa hayas sufrido alguna vez.

Se miraron, con los ojos rebosantes de amor. ¿A caso podían amarse más?

Ron acercó su cara a la de Hermione, tocando su nariz con la suya. Estaban tan cerca… Unos centímetros más y se besarían… Dieron el paso a la vez, con timidez pero a la vez deseosos de hacerlo. Sus labios de juntaron, sellando así el amor que habían callado durante tanto tiempo. No necesitaban nada más.

Se separaron ligeramente, lo justo para poder mirarse a los ojos y sonrieron. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ron y siguieron bailando, abrazados.

No había prisa, tenían toda la vida por delante.

* * *

><p><strong>Si queréis información sobre actualizaciones o algo, aquí - #!/OhMyRups & .com/LuciahRj**

**REEEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEEEW!**


End file.
